There is a general demand for Liquid Crystal Display devices to have better signal-to-noise ratio and faster refresh rates in the touch-screen market today. In addition, screen sizes of such devices are frequently increasing as demanded by the market. A commonly recognized solution to this problem is the provision of multiple touch-panel controllers into integrated circuits (commonly referred to as “chips”) on a single circuit board or generally across multiple locations, for example, within a single computing device such as mobile phone or tablet pad. However, these multiple touch-panel controllers often do not synchronize together thus creating problems such as rejection of conversions/sub-conversions during processing of a user using the screen as described herein.
There are conventional solutions that attempt to solve the problem of synchronization of the multiple touch-panel controllers. One such approach is to drive all the touch-panel controllers with a common clock. A problem with this approach is that it requires an accurate stable clock that must be maintained over a distance for the multiple touch-panel controllers. However, the clock may be subjected to noise and interference which generate the same for other devices on the same circuit board, for example on a mobile phone. Another approach is to reduce the clock frequency of a master controller device by a particular integer divisor to generate a synchronization (synch) signal. The master controller device sends the synch signal to a slave controller device, and the slave controller device multiplies the synch signal by a corresponding integer multiple upon arrival at the slave controller device. However, this is a costly solution as it requires a tremendous amount of power and area on the circuit board and further requires an additional signal to phase align the master and slave controller devices.